gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Quinn Fabray
Quinn Fabray ist der Kapitän der Cheerios und ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs. Sie ist außerdem die Freundin von Finn Hudson. Staffel Eins In Ouvertüre, sieht man Quinn wie sie über Rachel's MySpace Video lacht und herablassende Kommentare darüber postet. Später, in einem Flashback sieht man wie sie mit Finn rummacht, und trifft in danach an seinem Spind. Am Ende der Episode sieht man wie sie, zusammen mit Sue und Santana, New Directions beim Proben des Songs Don't Stop Believin' zusehen. Wärend Jenseits von Gut und Sue sieht man Quinn bei einem Meeting des Zölibat Club in dem sie die Präsidentin ist. Rachel tritt dem Club bei. Später singen New Directions den Song Push It vor der ganzen Schulem, Quinn ist von ihrer Performance geschockt und tritt danach dem Glee Club bei um ihren Freund von Rachel fernzuhalten. Sie bewarb sich mit dem Song I Say A Little Prayer zusammen mit Santana und Brittany. Was auch ein Teil von Sue's Plan ist Spione in den Glee Club einzuschleusen um ihn aufzulösen. In Acafellas versucht Quinn den Glee Club aufzulösen indem sie Rachel dazu bringt sich gegen Mr. Schuesters Tanzperformance zu wehren. Was darin ausortet dass sie Dakota Stanley, einen talentierten Choreographen der auch mit Vacal Adrenaline arbeitet, anstellen. Als sie es aber nicht schaffen den Club zu sprengen und Dakota Stanley gefeurert wird, wird Quinn und Santana von Sue für den Rest des Semesters die Sonnenbank verboten. In Kinder der Lüge gesteht Quinn Finn dass sie schwanger ist und das Kind von ihm ist (obwohl die beiden noch nie miteinander geschlafen haben). Sie erklärte ihm dass es passiert sein muss als sie im Whirlpool waren. Später bestätigt sich jedoch dass Puck der Vater ist, der Quinn betrunken gemacht und danach mit ihr Sex hatte. Nachdem Wills Ehefrau, Terri, herausfindet dass Quinn schwanger ist, fragt sie diese ob sie nicht das Baby an sie abgibt. Persönlichkeit Beziehungen 'Finn Hudson' Als zwei der beliebtesten Kids an der Schule begannen die beiden sich zu treffen. Sie sind in Ouvertüre schon etwa vier Monate zusammen. Seit Anfang ihrer Beziehung hat Quinn die Angewohnheit den netten aber auch manchmal naiven Finn zu manipulieren. Wann auch immer sie zusammen intim wurden stoppte Quinn abrupt und beginnt stattdessen zu beten. Obwohl Finn sehr gerne mit Quinn schlafen möchte hält diese an ihrem religiösen Glauben fest. Ironischerweise hatte Quinn Sex mit Puck, Finn's bestem Freund, der sie betrunken gemacht hat und sie danach dazu verleitete, was damit endete dass Quinn schwanger wurde. Quinn will die Tatsache aber nicht wahrhaben und lügt Finn an und sagt dass Baby würde von ihm sein, nachdem die beiden in Quinns Whirlpool rumgemacht hatten. Finn kauft ihr die Geschichte ab, und versucht ein guter Vater zu werden. In der Episode Balladen erfährt Finns Mutter, Carole von Quinns Schwangerschaft. Quinn ist verärgert da ihre Eltern jetzt immer leichter von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren können und da sie es nicht so einfach hinnehmen würden. Finn aber meint dass alles gut werden wird. Später laden Quinns Eltern, Russel und Judy Fabray, Finn zum Abendessen einladen, was schnell in einem Disaster ausortet, nachdem Finn Kurts Rat befolgt und seine Emotionen mithilfe eines Songs auszudrücken. Finn beginnt (You're) Having My Baby zu singen, wird jedoch von Quinns Vater unterbrochen der ihn verärgert ansieht, und weis dass die Auswahl des Songs nicht willkührlich war. Nach einem tränenreichen Streit zwischen ihren Eltern, wird Quinn von ihrem Vater rausgeschmissen, Finn lädt sie danach ein bei ihm und seiner Mutter einzuziehen. Nachdem Finn herausfindet, dass Quinns Baby eigentlich von Puck ist trennen sich die beiden. Daraufhin sprechen sie nicht mehr miteinander. Am Beginn der zweiten Staffel wird jedoch angedeutet, dass die beiden noch immer Gefühle füreinander haben. 'Noah Puckerman' Sie sind beide sehr populäre Kids an der Schule und beide im Zölibat Club. Puck ist Finns bester Freund obwohl Puck mit Quinn geschlafen hat nachdem er sie betrunken gemacht hat, und sie danach dazu verleitet, daraus resultierte Quinns Schwangerschaft. Obwohl Puck oft arrogant und grob ist entschließt er sich schnell nachdem er davon erfährt, für die beiden, Quinn und das Baby, da zu sein. Quinn lehnt seine Hilfe ab, weil sie findet dass er es nicht wert ist der Vater ihres Babys zu sein, stattdessen lügt sie alle an und sagt dass Finn der Vater ist. Daraus folgt dass Puck dem kompletten Glee Club von Quinns Schwangerschaft erzählt. Puck will Quinn noch immer helfen und versucht ihr mit ein wenig Geld auszuhelfen, und glaubt dass er dadurch ihre Gunst erlangen kann. Puck und Quinn kommen sich näher als sie für Kendra babysitten. Als Finn herausfindet dass Puck der Vater ist, ist er durch mit Quinn. Quinn sagt danach zu Puck, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht will und alles alleine macht. Quinn zieht aber schlussendlich doch noch bei Puck ein, wo sie Pucks Mutter in den Wahnsinn treibt. Während der Regionals, nach der Performance des Journey Medleys, platzt Quinns Fruchtblase, und sie wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Mit ihrer Mutter, Puck und Mercedes an ihrer Seite, bringt Quinn ihre Tochter Beth zur Welt, die sie zur Adoption freigibt. Als Puck auf sein Kind hinabblickt, erkennt er dass er Quinn liebt, jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * I Say a Little Prayer (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) * You Keep Me Hangin' On (Spielverderberspiele) * Papa Don't Preach (Haarspaltereien) * It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Funk) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *Lucky (Sam) (Duets) *(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Sam) (Special Education) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Don't Stop Believin' (April, April) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) Staffel Zwei * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Damn It, Janet (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Episoden Version) (A Very Glee Christmas) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (A Very Glee Christmas) Trivia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club Kategorie:Cheerios